memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dominium
Dominium jest jedną z pierwszorzędnych potęg politycznych w Drodze Mlecznej, której wpływy rozchodzą się na tysiące planet w Gamma Kwadrant. Zostało ono utworzone około dwóch tysięcy lat temu przez Zmiennych, rasę istot potrafiących przybrać dowolną formę, zwących siebie Założycielami. Historia :Patrz: Historia Dominium & Wojna z Dominium Rząd Władzę absolutną nad Dominium sprawują Założyciele oraz ich Wielkie Połączenie. Ich rozkazy nigdy nie podlegają żadnym dyskusjom. Pokaźna część władzy została przekazana przez Zmiennych dla Vorta – dotyczy to głównie zarządzania codziennymi sprawami Dominium. Lojalność tych ostatnich oraz Jem'Hadar została zaprogramowana im genetycznie i w większości wypadków (zdarzały się wyjątki) cenią oni rozkazy Założycieli ponad własne życie. Sami Założyciele są obserwowani bardzo rzadko, nawet przez rasy im podległe; są oni uważani za bogów lub mit. (DS9: Przysięga Hipokratesa, Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Język Dominioński jest przynajmniej jednym z głównych języków używanych przez Dominium. Nie jest do końca wiadome, czy członkowie i słudzy używają własnych (zależnych od rasy lub świata) języków. Ekonomia Niezwykle mało wiadomo jest o ekonomii Dominium. Wwysuwane są jednak przypuszczenia, iż jest ona potężna, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar ich terytorium. Wiadomo, iż Karemma zaangażowani byli w handel, jednakowoż ich gospodarka pozostaje tajemnicą. Przypuszczalnie zaplecze niezbędne do zbudowania i utrzymania olbrzymiego Dominium, budowania okrętów i klonowania zdobyte zostało na podbitych i zniewolonych planetach i jest zmniejszane bądź zwiększane zależnie od potrzeb dzięki argumentowi, jakim są oddziały Jem'Hadar. Członkowie Dominium złożone jest z wielu "ras członkowskich" – Założyciele twierdzą, iż kontrolują przeznaczenie setek ras. (DS9: The Search, Part II) Dominium zostało stworzone na zasadzie kontroli, z intencją neutralizowania wszelkiego, choćby potencjalnego zagrożenia wobec Założycieli poprzez wszystkie środki, jakie zostaną uznane za konieczne. W wypadku dobrowolnej kooperacji rasy takiej jak np. Karemma, interwencja Dominium ogranicza się jednynie do pobierania niewielkiego wsparcia materialnego, jednakowoż, jeżeli dana rasa zacznie stawiać opór, wysłane zostaną natychmiast oddziały Jem'Hadar, by go złamać. Strach przed nieustannie wiszącym zagrożeniem z ich strony praktycznie niszczy w zalążku wszelką opozycję. Dla obiecującego członka, przy pierwszym kontakcie Dominium może wydawać się pomocne lub nawet łaskawe; jego typową strategią jest bowiem ustępować na krótką metę, na poczet korzyści które nadejdą w przyszłości, niejednokrotnie – za stulecia. (DS9: The Search, Part I, Statistical Probabilities) Bardziej znane rasy członkowskie Dominium: *Breen (2375) *Kardasjanie (2373-2375) *Dosi *Jem'Hadar (rasa służąca militarnie) *Karemma *T-Rogoranie (podbici 2370) *Vorta (rasa służących) *Yaderanie (podbici 2340) Technologia Podczas Wojny z Dominium, technologia przeciwnika zdawała się znacznie wyprzedzać większość osiągnięć gatunków z Alpha Kwadrant. Zamiast fazerów, czy dysruptorów, broń Jem'Hadar emitowała potężny promień polaronowy, który dodatkowo działał jako anty-koagulant w stosunku do większości humanoidów – zmniejszał on krzepliwość krwi, co sprawiało, iż zatamowanie krwotoku w warunkach bitewnych było niemal niemożliwe. (DS9: The Ship) Podobnie, okręty Dominium oraz Breen posiadały znacznie większą siłę ognia niż ich inne odpowiedniki z Alpha Kwadrant. Fazowe emitery polaronowe montowane były na wszystkich okrętach wojennych Jem'Hadar, który były w stanie przebić się przez osłony Federacyjne bez najmniejszego problemu. (DS9: Jem'Hadar) Jednakże, załoga DS9 zdołała dostosować osłony do broni używanej przez Dominium i opierać się jej przez krótki czas. (DS9: Call to Arms) Także broń Breen posiadała znaczącą przewagę na polu bitwy dzięki broni rozpraszającej energię, zdolnej unieszkodliwić okręty Federacji, czy Romulan jednym strzałem. Środki zaradcze wobec tych technologii zostały opracowane i uznane za skuteczne. Transportery Dominium używały przekaźników, co pozwalało im na transport jednostek nawet poprzez dystans trzech lat świetlnych. Efektywność napędu warp okrętów Dominium nie jest tak duża, jak większości gatunków Alpha Kwadrant. Myśliwce mogły osiągać warp 7, zaś krążowniki tylko 4.7. Mimo, iż w większości wypadków technologia Dominium przewyższa Federacyjną, zachowuje ono spory szacunek dla inżynierów z Alpha Kwadrant. Jeden z przedstawicieli Vorta stwierdził, iż potrafiliby oni "zrobić replikator z kamienia". (DS9: Rocks and Shoals) Dominium polegało na naprawie okrętów przez Jem'Hadar tylko wtedy, kiedy inne opcje nie były dostępne. cs:Dominion de:Dominion en:Dominion fr:Dominion nl:Dominion